sonic the hedgehog: DOOMSDAY!
by piplupm
Summary: Is this really the end? is sonic really dead? please review. PLEASE REVIEW! ch10 is up!
1. prolouge

Sonic the hedgehog: doomsday.

prolouge

_Hi my names ivan robotnink. I have created the ulitmite lifeform capable of killing sonic the hedgehog. AHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_IN a lab..._

_"yes my ultimite creation is nearly finshed!"_

_a black glob is forming in a tube with a sign that says: project in progress. ahedgehog similar to sonic in every way is forming..._

**so guys... please review the prolouge. chapter 1 will be up in awhile.**


	2. the letter

Ch2

It was a peaceful day for sonic. He was sitting on the grass in front of his house. When he heard the mailbox door slam, he grabbed his mail. He went inside to read it. "Let's see…". It was a letter from eggman! It said:

_Dear sonic,_

_SOS!_

_My latest experiment has gone haywire! _

_Please help me! _

_Signed,_

_ (eggman)_

"I have to help eggman!"with that he set out.


	3. the new hedgehog on the block

Ch3

As soon as sonic got eggmans base he looked for eggman. Instead he found something that looked like him. "shadow?" he said. The figure only laughed. "no you dipwad I am your perfect clone."

"your name is"

"im Doomsday."

Sonic only screamed.

"If your planning on killing me your going to have to catch me first!"

Sonic zoomed throughout the base only to run into doomsday.

Then sonic finally fought it.

*********

On angel island…

Knuckles was resting on the master emerald. Then he suddenly sensed some thing was wrong. He then went to see tails after grabbing the chaos emeralds. When he got there he saw Tails. "hey knuckles what's up". "get Amy & Shadow, Quick!"

1 hour later…

Tails had gathered everyone. While knuckles explained what he sensed. They then headed for their destination.

**Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get on the computer for a week.**


	4. the golden warrior

Ch4.

Sonic & doomsday were still fighting when knuckles and everyone got there.

Just as there about to enter sonic flies through a wall! As he is getting up, doomsday jumps out the hole in wall. "Now we finish it." He said.

"Sonic catch!"

"Huh? What? OH!" sonic said. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a blinding flash, a new hedgehog stands were sonic once was.

"wh-wh-who are you? You're not sonic!" doomsday said.

"Yeah I am! I'm…"

"You're who?"

"SUPER SONIC!"

"oh yes, now I remember. We'll I'll just have to even the playing field."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Instead of a gold flash, a black flash appeared, & what appeared from it was not yellow. It was as black as night, with glowing red eyes. It's name was…

"SUPER DOOMSDAY!"

With that both hedgehogs flew into the air, ready to defeat each other.

_This is going to be easy! _Doomsday thought. With that they clashed.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been trying to think of something. But I can tell you one thing, this is not the last chapter. So expect to see chapter 5 soon called the internal sun warrior. So I'm also writing 2 stories at once. My other one is titled rocket metal's death... Sayonara guys. **


	5. the burning sun warrior

Ch5

The two hedgehogs collided with such force that a giant explosion flashed. As both hedgehogs charged a giant ball of energy, one black, one golden, they both had determined looks in there eyes. _I'm supposed to be invincible like this _thought sonic.

"DIE, YOU FREAKEN BASTERD!" said doomsday.

"NEVER!"

"OH YOU WILL!"

"huh?" said sonic.

"WOAH!"

In a blinding flash sonic was blue again. But he was surrounded by dozens of atoms. Then a familiar smirk crossed his face as the sun's heat changed the color of his fur from blue to red. His spikes looked like his super form spikes. His eyes were blank. He had the power of fire in his hands. He was…

"SOLAR SONIC!" he cried.

Just then doomsday copied him once again. He had black fur still, but black rings on his wrists & ankles & had red gloves. He also could manipulate fire at will.

He also had a new name. It was…

"SOLAR DOOMSDAY!"

"Alright an even playing field!"

Both hedgehogs powered up a giant fire ball as hot as the sun. They both fired at the same time. Their blasts colliding with each other. There blasts also set off burning flares… witch every had to dodge in order to evade getting fried to a crisp. They each were giving it their all. But sonic got hit once again.

_If I don't get it together, I might as well just commit suicide. _thought a really injured sonic.

_Yes this time he's dead._ Thought doomsday.

"THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE!" They both yelled.

_**Sorry about the delay for getting this chapter up. I had to go camping this weekend. So please review!**_


	6. the dark side of a hero

**sorry about the long wait guys i couldn't think of anything so heres ch6.**

Both hedgehogs clashed at each other both with a raging fire in their eyes. There were flaming punches, flaming kicks, and flaming head butts. They fought for hours on end. Then Doomsday sent out some black versions of the others. Knuckles got the urge to yell something that the others said as well.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they all said

With that stood Hyper Knuckles, Super Tails, Hyper Shadow and Super Amy! They all fought with their lives until no more remained. Then they all ran out of rings. Then they looked up.

Sonic was badly burned and injured. Doomsday had abosolutly no injuries whatsoever. Sonic couldn't control his anger much longer. Just as he was about to punch Doomsday where it hurts (his balls), he let all of his anger loose with the power of the chaos emeralds. There for transforming into a super form.

"What's that!" asked Shadow

"The most unpure super form ever, the dark super form" said Knuckles

Now Sonic talked with a darker, more sinister voice. He was obsidian colored, with a dark blue aura around him.

"Now prepare to die Doomsday!" he said.


	7. the spines of darkness

Ch7 the spines of darkness

Sonic rushed at doomsday with all his might, but forgot doomsday could do whatever he could do. Well except go to a dark super form. The two clashed in midair while a certain pink hedgehog started crying.

"SONIC!" she said.

Sonic realized that Amy was talking about the power that Doomsday possessed. He then thought about something he seemed to be remembering.

"_I am __alf-layla-wa-layla. I am the __Arabian Nights. I will be its new creator!"_

"_You're just some incomplete monster!"_

"_ARRRRRRR!"_

"_We've got to stop him. Shara, please! Lend me your…POWER!"_

End flashback

While sonic remembered it, he changed. His fur turned purple, his pupils disappeared, his gloves disappeared as well, rings flew onto his wrists and ankles, and 2 white spines flew down his head.

"DARKSPINE SONIC!" it yelled.

"if you can do that then so can I!" Doomsday yelled.

Suddenly he looked just like Darkspine sonic except for he had wings.

"now its on" yelled sonic

The two flew at each other and started throwing punches at each other while everyone looked up in dismay.

"ITS TIME TO END THIS!" they both yelled

_**Sorry for the really long delay. I forgot about my account for a while so if you could please review, it would make me very happy ;)**_


	8. the fall of a hero

Ch8 the fall of a hero

The two collided in midair as Sonic and Doomsday clashed. Suddenly Sonic got an idea.

"TIME BREAK!" yelled Sonic as everything started to slow down.

"SPEED BREAK!" yelled Sonic again as he flew at the speed of light punching Doomsday with every blow being caught.

"Idiot that won't work" said Doomsday.

"But this is your end whether you like it or not!" he said again

_It can't be I might as well just give up._ Thought Sonic.

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he changed back.

Suddenly a golden light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed sonic, Giving him shining gold armor and a certain sword.

_The greatest of the sacred swords, Excalibur! _Thought Sonic.

"I guess I'll copy you again" said Doomsday.

Doomsday tried to copy this but somehow couldn't do it.

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" said Sonic

"SOUL SURGE!" yelled Sonic as he flew at Doomsday with his sword slashing.

Suddenly Doomsday grabbed Sonic's sword and slashed him till he fell to the ground… Dead.

"SONIC!" yelled Amy as she ran over to his lifeless body.

"Now I rule this land, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" yelled Doomsday

_A few hours later…_

As everyone stood around a coffin being lowered into a hole, Knuckles walked over to the coffin and put the chaos emeralds in the special slots along with a ring in the center.

_**This is really sad I know but cheer up this isn't the end! This will really end in the next chapter!**_

**To be concluded in… ch9 the last story…**


	9. the last story 12

**Hi guys here's the moment you all have been waiting for, the final chapter**

Ch9 the last story part one of two…

**1 year later…**

Doomsday was sitting on his thrown. He decided to call for his servants.

"SERVENTS!" yelled Doomsday

"Coming!" yelled Amy, tails, knuckles, and cream.

Later… at the burial place of sonic…

Amy and tails are walking to the grave of sonic to place some flowers, but when they get there…

"SONIC'S BODY IS GONE!" yelled a shocked Amy.

At the castle of Doomsday…

2 guards are standing watch at the gates when suddenly they are knocked out cold by a blue flash.

"I am beginning to regret killing Sonic." Said a bored Doomsday

"I'm not dead you faker!" said a voice.

"yes you are, Son…"

"SONIC!" yelled doomsday surprised to see him alive

"yep its me alive and well, so your going to pay for that!" said Sonic

As Sonic lunged at Doomsday, Amy ran in with everyone following behind her.

"SONIKU!" yelled Amy.

"Guys…" whispered sonic.

"Sonic say the words but only aim the power at four of the Chaos emeralds!" yelled Tails

"OK!" yelled sonic.

"The servers are the 7 chaos." Said Sonic as 4 of the emeralds started to grow.

"Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart."

"THE CONTROLLER IS THE THAT UNIFICES THE CHAOS!" yelled Sonic.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Sonic.

What stood before everyone was not super Sonic, nor Hyper sonic, but a new super form!

"PERFECT SONIC!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic was still blue but had his super form spikes but his gloves looked like his shoes and he was flying.

"I'm already in my perfect form." Said doomsday

"NOW WE END THIS!" yelled both Sonic and Doomsday.

_**Hah! I fooled you all by telling you that this was the last chapter! But don't worry it will really end in the next chapter. I'm not kidding. See ya guys**_


	10. the last story part 2

Ch10

The last story part 2

"Hey, Sonia, Manic, play some tunes!" said Sonic

"You got it!" they both said

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, a piano and a drum set appeared. Sonia and Manic started playing his world. Then Sonic and Doomsday lunged at each other. Then they flew up into the sky.

"Chaos punch!" yelled Sonic getting a perfect hit on doomsday.

At castle Mario, Luigi, and the rest of the smash brothers appeared being lead by Silver and Blaze.

"What's going on here?" said silver.

"Sonic and Doomsday are fighting!" yelled tails.

"Luigi!" yelled Mario

"Oh yeah!" said Luigi

Suddenly they tossed up a feather and were yellow and floating above the ground.

"Here we go, super Mario brothers!" they both said

"Mario, face your own brother!" Doomsday said

Suddenly Luigi changed into Mr.L and the two fought with all the smashers running away after Mario won.

It was night by the time the fighting was over. The two had both fought their hardest. But the winner was…

"SONIKU WON!" yelled Amy happily.

"I will be back!" yelled doomsday

"yeah and I'll be ready!" sonic said back.

_**So its finally over. Thank you for all the reviews! Oh yeah and about the smash brothers in it, I was bored. Ill do a sequel for anybody who wants it!**_

_**Sayonara, for now, guys…**_


End file.
